1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of this document are directed to an electrophoresis display apparatus and a method of controlling power for the electrophoresis display apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
When subjected to an electric field, an electrically charged material initiates movement of its molecules according to electric charges and size and shape of the molecules. This phenomenon is called “electrophoresis”. Recently, display apparatuses are being developed using the electrophoresis and draw attention as an alternative to existing paper media or conventional display elements.
Electrophoresis display-related inventions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,012,6000 and 7,119,772. An electrophoresis display apparatus includes data lines, gate lines (or scan lines) crossing the data lines, and an electrophoretic film. As used for a data driving circuit, source drive ICs (also simply referred to as “ICs”) supply data voltages to the data lines. Gate drive ICs used for a gate driving circuit sequentially supply gate pulses (or scan pulses) swinging between a gate high voltage and a gate low voltage to the gate lines.
The source drive ICs may be mounted on a flexible, transparent substrate. As irradiated onto the substrate with the source drive ICs mounted on, external light is incident onto the source drive ICs via the substrate, so that gate voltages are created at gates of transistors embedded in the source drive ICs. When external light is irradiated onto channels of the transistors, leakage currents may occur from the transistors. As a consequence, an unwanted voltage may be output from the source drive ICs after image update. Resultantly, if the source drive ICs are illuminated with external light after an image is updated on pixels of the electrophoresis display apparatus, pixel voltages are changed, thus resulting in a deterioration of image quality.